Sakura's Changed
by Jae0714
Summary: She promised herself that she will be strong and never come back to  that village.After a few steps It's finally hit her she bumped into a member of AKATSUKI..not to mention there are nine of them..dun dun dun dun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, um sakurarules4eternity I'm sorry for copying the chapter one of "Weaker and Weaker" and I'm sorry for copying it without your permission….so..um.. you know this is a great story I LOVE THIS STORY…um so this is my first fanfic story all the chapter except for Chapter One….hehehe.. So enjoy…

**Chapter 1 **

**The truth**

**A/N: Please review.**

_''thoughts''_

_** ''**_**Inner"**

**"Author"**

"I wonder if we are training today, nobody told me if we were." Thought a fourteen year old Sakura as she walked towards the training grounds. As she was nearing the training grounds, she heard voices so she stopped and looked around a tree. Her team was their along with the rest of the teams and their sensei's. "That's strange. Why are they meeting up without me? Everyone's there." Thought Sakura, confused.

"She's so weak that she shouldn't even be a shinobi." Sakura's eyes widened as she heard what Ino had said.

"Just extra luggage that needs to be dragged around...troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"She must be useless on missions; I mean she's too weak to fight." Said Chouji while while eating his way through a bag of snacks.

"H-hai." Said Hinata.

Sakura felt something strange in her chest and she clutched her chest. It felt like...despair as she listened to the other teams put in their opinions about her. "No, what am I doing. I should trust my teammates to do the right things." Thought Sakura while still clutching her chest.

"...I'm ashamed of Sakura. She's out of her league and she shouldn't have become a shinobi if she was just going to be extra luggage that we have to take around. The other villagers would probably think the same. What's the point of becoming a shinobi if you are just going to make the chances of a mission failing become higher." Said Kakashi in his drawling voice.

Sakura clutched harder to her chest and she watched as the tears landed beneath her. "...No...No...Naruto...Sasuke...make the pain go away...don't say what they did...please...stop the pain."

"Sakura is a burden to us and slows us down on missions. She's annoying." Said Sasuke while leaning against a tree.

"...Please...Naruto...the pain...it's...unbearable."

"She's not useful on any missions and she beats us up more than actually doing anything useful!" said Naruto loudly.

Sakura leaned put a hand against the tree to support her. Her chest had an unbearable feeling in it...It felt so...strange...like all the emotions in the world.

Sakura stood up straight and ran away. She was running to the Hokage office. She stopped at the door of Tsunade's office and was about to raise her hand to knock when she stopped.

"Sakura...I agree with you Shizune. She shouldn't be called a shinobi." She heard Tsunade say.

Sakura's hand fell to her side.

"If we told the villagers, they would agree. She shouldn't be allowed to protect the village as a shinobi. She constantly slows her team down and jeopardizes the success of the mission. If the villagers found out they would hate her." Said Shizune.

"I agree." Said Tsunade.

Sakura ran...ran to her house.

"Tsunade...she's always felt like the mother I never had." Thought Sakura as she fell on her bed and cried the pain away.

Sakura had lost her parents a few months after she had been placed in team 7. Nobody but Tsunade knew.

A few hours later Sakura was trying to sleep but she couldn't. The word...weak...kept invading her thoughts. "What am I going to do? Tomorrow I have I have to go meet Kakashi-sen-...No, he doesn't deserve my respect...I have to go meet the team in the training grounds."

Sakura turned slightly in her bed and looked out the window, and at the moon. The tears fell once more, blocking the sight of the moon.

**( you see.. up there is the chapter one of the "Weaker and Weaker" so that's not mine…and starting here was came from my crazy imaginations'. hope you like to the story)**

At that night, Sakura is talking to her inner….let's begin

"_I don't know what to do anymore…inner are you there I need your advice about my problem."_ At this time Sakura can't stop her tears..

"**Sak, you mean OUR problem." **With hint of sarcasm in her voice

"_Whatever…just help me with this OKAY?"_Sakura now isirritated because of her so-called-beloved inner. Annoying her.

"**okay,okay geez.. calm down. 'lemme think will 'ya?"**

"_okay I'll wait" _with that Sakura finally calm down and waited patiently to her inner.

10 minutes later….

" _okay do you have a plan?" _Sakura said tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

" **okay I have a plan but I don't think you will agree with this genius idea of mine" **inner said with confidence

"_what do you mean?"_ Sakura asked totally curious of what her inner said..

"**okay. Listen my dear Cherry Blossom ****(insert of Sakura rolling her eyes) **** we will leave the village, without the permission of the Hokage"**

"_WHAT!..we will leave the village? And without the permission of Lady Tsunade? How do we supposed to do that huh? And if we near the gates the guard will notice us.!"_ Sakura said completely shocked by her inner

" **WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE ? LET ME FINISH FIRST! ****(and with that Sakura quickly shut her mouth and let her inner continue) ****thank you for shutting up. As I was saying we will leave the village , we will not going at the Hokage Office because the fact that she will not agree with it. First pack our clothes , not all the clothes because they will notice that we run away especially our team mates , I know that they never ever cared for us but they will notice that something was up , bring weapons , food for our travelling and leave our Leaf forehead protector. And last but the least leave the house in a mess. Got that? **Inner said while panting

"_Okay I got it all. But tell me WHY IN THE WORLD WE WILL LEAVE THE FOREHEAD PROTECTOR AND TELL WHY ARE LEAVING THE HOUSE IN A MESS?" _Sakura shouted while her inner covering her ears.

"**okay I'll explain, will leaving the house in a mess so that the Hokage and our team mates or the Anbu will thought that we were attacked and kidnapped. And before we do that wear our gloves so that no one will traced our fingerprints of those objects. And lastly we will be leaving our own blood**

"_WHAT THE HELL? OWN BLOOD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ?. THAT WILL LEAD ME TO DEATH BECAUSE OF LOSSING TO MUCH BLOOD.." _Sakura shouted

**Excuse me I'm not done yet, calm down, take a deep breath, we will not going to die. We will leaving blood because it's a proof that we were attacked and kidnapped. And puh-lease were a medic for kami's sake. And for the guards, hmm.. we will mask our chakra and swiftly run from the village when those guards shifts is over." **Inner said

"_You know I hate to admit but you have a good plan…thank you and sorry for shouting at you" _Sakura said

"**Thank you and no probs 'bout the shouting.. Now go and pack and leave this goddamn village before sunrise. When you need help I'm here sleeping "**

"_Okay thank you again."_

When their conversation is over . Sakura did what she's being told and now there she is running away from the village's gate. She congrats herself for not being noticed by the guards. She promised herself that she will going to be strong and never going back to the village. After two days of running and camping she reach a small village, while she is walking she bump into a man with a mask and notice that _their _cloak had a color of black and red clouds imprinted on it.. She immediately apologized and continue walking. After a few steps It's finally hit her she bumped into a member of AKATSUKI..not to mention there are nine of them..

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm such an idiot. If I didn't said those words to Sakura she will be here together with team 7. Maybe she heared our little conversation . Damn it if I can take back those words this will never going to happen. If I only was there by her side and protect her she will never be killed or kidnapped. God I hate myself , kill me now!. I love her damn it. I'm such an idiot.

_**Flashback**_

_It's a usual morning, I'm here in our meeting place waiting for my two teammates and our perverted sensei. I close my eyes enjoying the peace until the dobe came._

"_good morning teme!" the dobe said loudly that can make the other village to hear._

"_Hn" I said with a punch._

"_Hey that hurts!." The dobe said loudly, after a second he was looking everywhere like he's searching something or someone._

" _hey teme, where is Sakura-chan? I understand why Kaka-sensei is always late but not Sakura-chan." For once I agree with the dobe I never seen Sakura this early in the morning._

"_Hn. How do I know dobe" I said keeping my cool but deep inside I was panicking. I'm worried about her but I didn't show it._

"_maybe she is being kidnapped, or killed and were not there to protect her. Maybe she cut or or or..blah blah blah. And kaka-sensei is late." Naruto said again loudly. I think I am going to be a deaf.. at this moment I was still panicking. What if the dobe is right that something bad happened to Sakura._

_After 30 minutes of waiting dun dun dun at last Kakashi-sensei came and _

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_Sorry I'm late you see I was walking and a boy-" but he was cut off none other than the dobe_

"_LIAR" the dobe shouted._

" _ok, ok, you got me. Anyway meet me at the Hokage Office this is very important so training will be postponed.. Ja-ne" and with that he disappeared in a smoke._

_When we reach the office I kinda felt nervous but of course being an Uchiha we never show emotions. The dobe open the door and shout_

"_WHAT IS IT BAA-CHAN? WHY DO YOU CALLED US AND WHY ARE THE OTHERS IS HERE TOO?" the dobe said completely loudly in front of the Hokage but he was punched by the Hokage and he was sent flying to the wall and became unconscious. Idiot._

"_ahem..as you notice that Haruno Sakura is not here. An Anbu reported that Sakura is missing and we found the apartment was in a mess, she's been attacked some rogue ninja or an akatsuki member." The hokage said but he was cut off by the_

"_NANI. SAKURA-CHAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BAA-CHAN SEND OUR TEAM TO FIND HER!"_

_We were shocked to speak a word because of the news…the dobe was right something bad happened to Sakura._

"_shut up.! Let me finish. We found that her forehead protector was on the floor with blood and there was a pills also covered in blood, we currently examining the pills and also the floor, the walls there were blood on it.. I've been sending Anbus to find here ASAP. Let's hope that she is safe. I'm going to report this to her parents who was on a mission." As the Hokage search a file that contain the documents of Sakura's parents. We notice that the file that she is holding was fell from her hands to the floor. And we were curious until the dobe pick it up and read ._

"_Akane and Sakuno Haruno was ambushed during their mission __8 months ago__" and there was a dead silence we never speak nor move. We never knew that she's been alone for 8 months. I felt horrible and guilty for saying those words._

_**End of the Flashback**_

And I was here blaming myself. I bet the other thinks too.

So I hope you enjoyed it and …this story is keep bugging me when I finished reading the " Weaker and Weaker by sakurarules4eternity…. And I will Update as soon as possible.. you have my word .. DATTEBAYO.. review please.. and let see if you have suggestions. I'll think about it.. Okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone… in chapter one I mean I love The story of "Weaker and Weaker" okay to the story..  **Thank you . **ikmss18 **and **prinsesita100

**Chapter 2**

**Coincidence **

**A/N: Please review.**

_''thoughts''_

_**''**_**Inner"**

**"Author"**

**Sakura's POV**

Oh Shit. Akatsuki really. Thank you very much Kami…there are so many people that I can bump in this world why the akatsuki? Kill me now…ughh

"oh Tobi wants to apologize, I'm Tobi what's yours?" he said I turn around to see his hands.

"**Maybe he wants a handshake" **my inner said

"_Isn't that obvious?" _I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

I held out my hand and reach his hands to do a friendly handshake " oh Hi Tobi-san I'm Sakura Haruno" I smiled sweetly at him. And the other Akatsuki members are looking at me.

"Tobi likes Blossoms name. Tobi wants to became friends with Blossom" I blushed at his comment, I thought Akatsuki members are scary. But for me they seems nice. And Tobi introduced to me each member of the group.

"You're not scared of us?" Konan said

"uh. No . I know all of you are member of a group named Akatsuki , I know all of you are an S-rank criminals of your own villages but I also think that your nice" I said confidently . and theAkatsuki nodded their heads but not expecting that someone will said that their nice.

"You're my little brother's teammate right? Why are you here? Alone,hn?" Itachi said. Completely curious , I look down and told them the reasons why I left the village.

" If you want to be strong come with us in our hide-out and each member of the akatsuki will train you and we will gave you some missions that no one will recognize you.. and don't worry we we're not going to spread your identity." Pain said and the members look shock of what pain said 'cuz as far as I know he doesn't talk much.

"Okay. Thank you but I'm going to live in this village so that I can start a new life. And if there is a mission just sent a bird or pick me up…Is that all right Pain-chan?" I said with a puppy-dog eyes, I smirked when I noticed his eyebrow twitch because of annoyance. I love annoying people.

"hai" Pain-chan said and I noticed that the others are smirking while Tobi is snickering. He said that Kisame and Itachi will pick me up to the hide-out. And I said goodbyes to them because they will going to the hide-out.

When they are nowhere to be found I continue walking to a small village maybe 100 houses are in this village. When I looked around I noticed that there are so many people are sick, and I saw a man coughing and a blood came from his mouth. I hesitated if I heal him or not. But there's no time to think about it when my feet drag me to the poor man, I knelled down to his level and notice that there is a lady sitting beside him patting his back. She looks like she's going to cry maybe this old man is her father. And I asked her.

"Ano… nee-chan. I can help him just bring here some herbs that you have okay?" I said she looks at me if she going to thrust me or not and hesitate but she did anyway.

"Ji-san please lay carefully so I can heal you" I said and when he was laying the lady was back and hand me the herbs. I lay my hand in his stomach and I can see a green chakra glowing in my hand. 30 minutes later I was done and put some bandages around his chest and let him sleep. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and smiled.

"Thank you very much. For healing my father . I'm Miaka Yumiko. And this is my Father Akihiro Yumiko.. For your kindness we will let you in our house, your welcome her um. What's your name dear?" She said .

Miaka Yumiko , straight brown hair in a bun , with purple eyes she has a fair skin a she is wearing a simple gray kimono. She's beautiful. Her father Akihiro Yumiko has a brownish with a gray streak hair because he is old. And a pale violet eyes.

"You're welcome , and thank you for letting me stay here I'm Sakura Haruno ." I said while smiling at her. And returned the gestures.

"You're new here in our village, aren't you?"

"yeah.. I tell you my story. Will you letting me stay maybe forever?"

"okay…" she said

"thank you…" After I told her my story she hug me, and I returned the gestures. She patted my back because she knew that I will cry. When we broke our comforting hug. I asked her a favor.

"Can you keep this to the three of us?. And if someone ask me who am I, tell them that you found me in the forest near this village, unconscious and you'll gonna tell them that I lost my memory except my name."She smiled at me and nodded her head, maybe she understand why I asked a favor .

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

An Anbu reported to the Hokage that there is no sight of Haruno Sakura. She sigh, she regretted those words that she said about Sakura. She never knew that her parents are killed and Sakura is like a daughter to her but what did she do? She broke her thrust that given to her. She betrayed her. She lost her faith in her. She didn't backing her up from the dirty stare and hurtful words that she heard from the other shinobis.

"Shizune send more Anbu to search Sakura, if they failed their search after one week. We will inform the villagers and the other shinobis that she is dead." Tsunade said completely depressed.

"Are you sure my lady? Do you want a sake?" Shizune said worried about how being depressed was the Hokage lately when she heard the news about Sakura.

"Hai I'm sure, and no I will be fine, sakes can wait" and with that Shizune left the office. Leaving the Hokage lost in her thoughts.

She found out that those pills that Shizune examined was a medicine to a disease. Which is Cancer.. but she doesn't know that those pills is part of Sakura's plan. **( evil right?)**

**Ino's POV**

"Here is the bouquet of flowers , Thank you come again" I smiled at my costumer. I don't feel okay lately, I had nightmares about Sakura being tortured or killed. I feel guilty about what happened to Sakura.

"I hope your safe Forehead, and I'm sorry about what I said bad things about you". I can't fight the tears anymore , I closed my eyes , I don't bother to wipe it until I feel a thumb on my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see Shikamaru wiping my tears. I look at him , our eyes met and I swear I lost in it. I broke our gaze he comforted me, and I thank him.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice. I nodded and I immediately wiped the remaining moisture in my cheeks. And I smiled at him to proved that I'm alright. When I tip toed to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned to face me and our lips met.

"I'm sorry Shika , I didn't mean to" I said trying not to blush as I look away to a another direction.

"I'm sorry Ino , I wasn't careful " He said as the same time. And he looked away and I glance at him to see a tint of pink both on his cheeks. I bet he was blushing. I giggled and he turned around and said goodbyes. I laugh at his action because when he was waving his hands I saw that his trembling. *sigh*

"_Shikamaru you always make my day"_ I smiled at that thought.

**End of the POV**

It's been a week and the Anbu still couldn't find Sakura or any trace of her, The Hokage officially declared that Haruno Sakura is dead, when the villagers heard the announcement nobody said a word. After a few minutes of silence,

"SHE DESERVED IT SHE'S NOTHING BUT A WEAK, USELESS SHINOBI SHE'S A BURDEN TO THIS VILLAGE!" The villager said and a couple of second the other villagers agreed saying "yeah" "his right" "it's time to celebrate" and the noise got louder and louder and the Hokage can't stand the shouting of the villagers she open her mouth to say something but Naruto cut her off

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP !" Naruto shouted, he's very angry that you can see a red chakra all over his body. All the people turned to look at him his going to transform into a kyuubi. If Kakashi isn't there Naruto will going to transform into a kyuubi.

When Kakashi made him calm down Naruto became unconscious.

"Sasuke carry Naruto and go to his apartment, don't go anywhere until he wakes up." Kakashi said as he carefully put Naruto on Sasuke's back. Sasuke nodded and he jump roof to roof.

"_Naruto , I'm proud of you"_ Kakashi said to himself.

_**Five Years Later**_

Sakura woke up in a beautiful morning, she smiled at herself. She stretched her arms and clean herself. She wore a simple dark-green kimono that hug her curves. she put her long straight ,silky , soft pink hair into a messy bun. Sakura became a beautiful woman, now She is 19, Her hair now was long that reach her rare. Her forehead wasn't wide anymore, she grew a bit taller , and her eyes now is like an expensive jem that you can lost in them. Her personality hasn't change but she became cold towards the Leaf Shinobis. She's very thankful that the Leaf Shinobis doesn't recognize her. She became strong due to the help of the Akatsuki , like Pain said, Sakura is their little Cherry Blossom, she's like their little sister of the group. She went to the kitchen to find that her _nee-chan and her dad_ was preparing the breakfast. Miaka and Akihiro decided that Sakura can call them nee-chan and tou-san since Sakura had no siblings and parents and she is living with them.

"Good morning , nee-chan , tou-san" She greet them sweetly and help Miaka prepare their breakfast.

"Good morning to you too , _Imouto_" Miaka said while pouring some tea.

"Good morning _musume, _are you going to train with the group?" Akihiro said while reading a scroll. The whole villagers here knew about Akatsuki and her story , to show their gratitude they promise that they never spread about it to the other village or ninjas. They are living here peacefully and happy. If there is some rogue ninjas, the Akatsuki and Sakura promised that they will protect this village.

"hmm.. about that. No , maybe tomorrow I will train with them, but for now I'm going to heal some villagers in the clinic." She said.

"uh.. that's good to hear." He smiled and they eat happily. She had a small clinic to heal some sick villagers for free..

Unknown to them and the group that Orochimaru was observing them every move.

_Nee-chan – _older sister

_Tou-san / Otou-san-_ Dad

_Musume- _Daughter

_Imouto- _Younger sister

**Thank you . **ikmss18 **and **prinsesita100

**Thank you for the reviews.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To: **_**AboMakea**_** and **_**ikmss18**_** and **_**prinsesita100**_ **thank you again… And I hoped you like this one.**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**(I don't have a title on this chapter)**

**A/N: Please review.**

_''thoughts''_

_**''**_**Inner"**

**"Author"**

"You will be mine , Sssssssakurrra-cccchhhan" Orochimaru hissed, he knows about Sakura's parent, their abilities and their secret _kekkei genkai__ , _Orochimaru was the one who murdered the _Senju-Haruno Clan_ . Meaning to say that Sakura has the blood of the first Hokage. And she is related to the fifth Hokage of the konohagakure and Yamato who uses wood style technique.

"That would be grate Orochimaru-_sama_" Kabuto said while making some medicine for Orochimaru.

"Yessss it issss" Orochimaru said while smirking but that wasn't take long because he was now coughing some blood. Kabuto noticed Orochimaru's coughing and he quickly and carefully patted his back and hand him the medicine.

"Orochimaru-_sama_ , please don't push yourself, your body need rest." Kabuto said, worried.

"Jusssst a little longer, I will using the _Living Corpes Reincarnation jutsu _and Sssssssakura-ccchhhan will be mine." Orochimaru said while Kabuto just left the room.

**Somewhere in Konohagakure**

It's been 5 years since Haruno Sakura's disappearance or _death_ as they thought. The team 7 had never been the same again.

Sasuke became cold , more distant to his friends and he became more quiet. He only think of, is Sakura.

Naruto, he became stress, calm and quiet. He faked his smile and laugh towards his friends.

Kakashi-sensei..um let see.. after the tragedy he never been late to their missions and trainings, he stopped reading his precious _icha icha make-out tactics_.

Even Tsunade changed. She stopped drinking sake and drown herself on her work being the Hokage and the Head Master of the Konoha Hospital.

From the past few years Naruto keep bugging the Hokage to let their team to find Sakura. But they failed. Always failed. Until Kakashi-sensei finally gave up and decided to convince Naruto to let go.

Sasuke became more handsome than ever and he grew taller too. And of course his fan girls chased him all the time. His skills improve too. He was trained by Kakashi.

Last two years and a half. Naruto willingly joined the one out of tree _sannin_ which is Jiraiya. He taught Naruto to summon some toads and the Rasengan. **(and etc.)**

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"It's time to pick up pinky to train." Kisame said adjusting the sword on his back.

"Hn. Let's go" **(you know who)** he said.

'oh.. Tobi wants to go with you, Tobi wants to see Blossom" Tobi said cheerfully.

"No, you will stay here" Itachi said while walking beside with Kisame.

"But Tobi wants to go and see Blossom!" Tobi whined, until Deidara punch him to make him shut up. Kisame smirked.

"hn."

"Jeez. Your very welcome" Deidara said while his brows twitching.

**Sakura POV**

Here I am, waiting for my _baka-sama's_. It's been five years since she left the village and she never regretted her decision to live here and joined the group. I never been happy for my whole life when I started living here with the villagers and the members, they are the ones who understands me , care for me , and love me for who I am.

And these years I finally controlled my emotions, and I finally let _him_ go. I proud of myself 'cuz I'd finally forgot about him. At last there is no special feeling for him.

The Sakura they knew is finally changed.

The _New _me.

I'd snap at my thoughts when a _blue_ hand waving in front of my face. _Blue?_

I look up to see Fishy-chan grinning at me.

"Hey pinky, daydreaming again, are we?" Fishy-chan said teasingly. Yeah that's right, I daydreamed twice last week during are sparring session.

"Shut it, Fishy-chan" I pouted cutely at him and he ruffled my hair. He's like a big brother to me. It's a habit for him to ruffle my hair.

" Hey!. . oh 'tou-san said hi. And weasel-chan, nee-chan said Hi." Fishy-chan and I smirked when we noticed that he is blushing madly. He's like a ripe tomato.

I laugh at that thought.

" S-shut up. L-let's get g-going." weasel-chan is stuttering. This a first. O_O

"H-hai" Fishy-chan and I said at the same time. LAUGHING behind weasel-chan.

High-five!

**Itachi POV**

Damn!

"_Why the hell am I blushing?" _I thought.

"_Am I in love?" _….hn. maybe.

"**Isn't that obvious?" **the voice said.

Sakura…. I look around and glared at Sakura but she didn't flinched or noticed my glare because she is talking to the _fish tank_. **(you know who)**

That's what I decide to give Kisame a nickname but I only keep it to myself.

" _Are you Sakura's inner?" _I asked curiously.

" **HELL YEAH!" **she yelled.

Hn. I think I'm going to be a deaf in a few minutes.

"_What do you want"_ I command. Slightly annoyed.

" **okay., okay., no need to be BOSSY.. I'm here to give you some advice" **She said cheerfully.

"_What kind of advice?" _I asked. Now I'm completely nervous. I don't think I can handle this.

"**no need to be nervous, weasel-chan…"**she said.

What the! Can she read my mind?. I think I'm going to go crazy.

"**I'm here, in your mind, your freaking mind. Of course I can read your thoughts."**

"_okay. What kind of advice?"_

"**About LLLLOOOOVVVEE" ** I bet she is smirking.

"_I don't need that."_

"**oh. sure you need this ….. "**

"_I don't need your advice right now, maybe some other time."_

"***puff* your so in denial weasel-chan, but if you need help, I'm always there in Sakura's mind. Don't worry she will never know about this. I'm OUT"** she said.

"_whatever"_

I snapped at my trance when someone patted my back.

"Weasel-chan, are you okay. Were finally here in the Hideout ten minutes ago." Sakura said with concern filled in her voice. I pat her head and said

"hn. I'm okay."

"OKAY!" she said cheerfully.

I think I need a coffee.

**Okay… Chapter 4 will coming up next.! Please Review…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto. ;) **

**This is Chapter 4 when Sakura and Sound-nins fought and opps.. JUST READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4**

**(I don't have a title on this chapter either)**

**A/N: Please review.**

_''thoughts''_

_**''**_**Inner"**

**"Author"**

When the training was over, Konan and Sakura cooked and prepare their supper.

All the members of the Akatsuki eat in silence until a messenger bird landed on Sakura's right shoulder.

When she opened and read the message, her eyes widen

_ Dear Musume,_

_Our village is under attack right now, but the other villagers bought me some time to write, and deliver this message to you by our messenger bird, I think they came from the Sound village, I don't know what their true intentions but they looking for you. Of course no one dared to speak and some other villagers are injured. _

_We need your help hime. I hoped you can make it on time_

_ -Otou-san._

She quickly stand-up and handed the message to Kisame which is beside her.

"Do you need help, Pinky?" Kisame asked, worried about their little hime.

"No, I think I can handle it, after all, all of you are my shishous. Ja-ne" Sakura said and she did some hand signs and she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom. Kisame smirked, those sound ninja's will get their asses kicked.

"Do you think we will go after her? Un." Deidara asked, also worried about her.

"Nah, she can kick their asses off." Kisame said.

"Yeah!, Tobi also agree, those ninjas will be defeated by our Blossom." Tobi said confidently while throwing his fist at the air.

"hn." Itachi's famous one word answer.

* * *

><p>Sakura appeared in a branch of a tree behind the enemies and hide, she quickly masked her chakra did some hand sign and whispered<p>

"Shadow clone Technique"

One shadow clone appeared, she quietly grab her Katana behind her back and she run very fast that even a Sharingan user can't saw it.

.You can compare her speed to the Fourth Hokage. **(cool right?)**

She swiftly stabbed all the enemies in a blink and she left three ninjas for some interrogation.

For some reason, the three ninjas didn't notice that their other comrades are dead.

The fact that they are yelling in front of villagers. Poor villagers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the real Sakura, was enjoying the scene in front of her. She was proud of her handiwork.<p>

She made Three more Shadow clones and place them beneath the ground.

The clone appeared in front of the three Sound ninjas.

The villagers smirked; they knew what coming up next.

"What do you want." Sakura's Clone said emotionless. It's not a question it's more like a command,.

"So this is Haruno Sakura, she's nothing like a weak girl. Why does boss Orochimaru was interested in her?" The sound-nin on the middle said.

Sakura's Clone ignored the question and she whispered

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"

And a three hand grab the sound-nins ankle and pull their bodies to the underground that the only you can see is now their heads.

The sound-nins are shocked.

"Captain, How did she do that without doing some hand signs.?" The sound-nin asked

But the Captain ignored his question and smirked.

"Do you think you can win by pulling us to the ground? I don't think so, Boys get her!" the one of sound-nin yelled but they notice that no one attacked her. And they Gulped.

"Oh..your comrades huh. I killed them already before you know it." I retorted.

The three sound-nins eyes widen.

* * *

><p>While her clone having a conversation she made some hand signs and told her inner to go on Miaka and Akihiro's mind . <em>"go evacuate the villagers, now." <em>she said because she sensed a lot of chakras coming at this point.

Miaka and Akihiro told the villagers to evacuate, Akihiro run to their house and opened a secret passage that led them to the underground. It's like a mansion,

It has a large kitchen with a lots of foods, ten bathrooms and there is a lot of blankets, pillows, medicines and bandages for the injured people.

This evacuation **center **was the idea of Miaka and the villagers helped too, to build this, so if they village was under attack they can stay here.

With the help also of the group and Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sakura's clone<strong>

"What does Orochimaru wants from me?" She asked

the three or I should say two sound-nin, because while the villagers are evacuating she killed the one of them.

The captain gulped, and said

"We don't know, Kabuto-san ordered us to capture you and bring you to the hideout."

The other ninja nodded his head for the confirmation.

When Sakura's clone sensed the chakras, she immediately killed those two sound-nin as she run on a field which is a bit far away from the village and wait for the enemies to attack.

She sensed chakra from the above ,

from behind,

her right,

her left.

And she performed hand seals and whispered

"Mikazuki No Mai"

A sword technique, that creates two replicas - that together attack in a dance of swords - that confuses the opponent.

She also made a one shadow clone, the clone punched the ground that made a huge crater, when the clones defeated the enemies which is a hundred they gathered the enemies to the crater and closed it.

And the four clones disappeared in a puff. **( Do you think this battle is confusing?)**

* * *

><p>When her clones are gone she made her way to the underground and told them to stay on the evacuation center,<p>

" And if the group will come here and asked where am I, just tell them that I will go to Orochimaru's hideout. Okay?"She said to her nee-chan and her tou-san.

Then she made her way to hideout where she was informed by the Sound-nins. **(That was fast.)**

She reach the hideout, she masked her chakra and stealthy entered the hideout from the underground, she is now at the corridor.

"_Orochimaru, you pedophile gay bastard "_ she tought.

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha<strong>

" Shizune, summon the team 7 here NOW, I have a mission for them and this is an S-rank !" Tsunade yelled.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said, as she run and close the door.

**A few minutes later**

"What is it baa-chan?" Naruto asked, impatiently

"An Anbu reported that he found Orochimaru's Hideout which is, the Village of Sound, I will be warning you that you may encounter Orochimaru's subordinates which are highly skilled. Are you Kakashi,Yamato,Sai,Naruto, and Sasuke accept this mission?" Tsunade said clearly.

And this is the their responses.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"Hai, baa-chan"

"Crystal clear"

"Hai"

"Hn"

"Okay, you will leave the village in ten minutes, I'm counting on you. Your dismissed ." Tsunade said,

"Hai" they all said and exit the office.

**After ten minutes**

"Are you ready guys?"

"Hai, kakashi-senpai"

"Hai, Kaka-sensei"

"Hai"

"Hn"

"okay let's get going, if we will running for non-stop, we will reach the hideout for few hours."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be exciting . SASUSAKU! <strong>

**Sakura: ….. a-ano are you sure about t-this?**

**EJ: of course I am, what do you think on the next chapter ne?**

**Sasuke: Hn actually, I hate thinking .**

**Sakura: pft. You always hate everything. How surprising.**

**Sasuke: Yeah your right but I don't Hate you.**

**Sakura and EJ: O_O **

**Sasuke: What?**

**Sakura and EJ: N-nothing…**

**Please Review….!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto. ;) I'm sorry for not updating lately.**

**SASUSAKU!**

**Chapter 5**

**Surprises**

**A/N: Please review.**

_''thoughts''_

_**''**_**Inner"**

**"Author"**

The Team 7 was already outside the Hideout; Kakashi summoned Pakkun to trace anything suspicious.

"woah.!" Pakkun exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

" I smelled Cherry Blossom's scent from there (he pointed the south) and here (and to that big rock and the underground) It's positive that Sakura is in the hideout.

"WHAT!" Kakashi, Naruto, said at the same time, their eyes widen in Shock!

Even Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"D-do y-you m-mean that S-sakura-chan is alive?" Naruto asked while a tear rolling to his cheeks.

"Come on,!" Sasuke said impatiently, he feels a warm sensation in his heart. His happy that Sakura is alive, but what is she doing in here?

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki's Hideout<strong>

" Hey Itachi, it's been a half an hour since pinky left the hideout, do you think she beat them?" Kisame said still worried.

"Hn.. let's go and find out" Itachi said while wearing the Akatsuki robe. Even Itachi was worried about her Imouto.

They hurriedly run to the village and they could see some Sound-nins lying on the ground, dead,.

"I think she did a great job" Kisame said.

They made their way to the evacuation center.

"Miaka, where is Sakura?" Itachi said facing her.

"She's said, if you two ask where she is, she said that she's going to Orochimaru's hideout." Miaka said.

"Kisame, we're going to go after Sakura. Meet me up there." Itachi said.

"Okay." Kisame said smirking. And he left leaving the two alone. He knew what Itachi actually going to do.

A quick kiss on the cheek? Nah, that's lame.

A hug? Pft. That's not going to happen. Ah I know

They will do _it _**(you know what I mean. ;)** umm. No. especially at the time like this.

Hormones can wait. But pinky's safety is a big NO.

Hmm…what else? He thought /…/

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Miaka and Itachi moment<strong>

"Miaka, if you hear something suspicious up there, just stay here with the other villagers."

"Okay." Miaka said nodding.

"We will right back." Itachi said and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Moreover, Itachi left, leaving a shocked Miaka.

**End of the moment**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

What the!

Okay , this is tiring, this hideout is like a maze. I bite my thumb, perform a hand signs, and whisper.

"Summoning technique" and **kamatari** **(I don't know how to describe her/him/it.)** appear.

"Why did you summon me hime?" Kamatari asked.

"You're going to search Orochimaru's room." I whispered.

"If you found it, come back here. Immediately"

"hai"

**End of the POV**

* * *

><p><strong>The Team 7<strong>

"Maybe Sakura dug this hole." Kakashi said.

"Maybe your right, let's go, follow my lead." Pakkun said while jumping down to the hole.

30 minutes later,

"Is that Sakura?" Sasuke asks to no one. He could not believe his eyes; he eyed her up and down. _"She had grown into a beautiful woman."_

The team 7 followed Sasuke's gaze. Their eyes widen especially Naruto and Kakashi. They finally found their long lost teammate and student.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"SAKURA-CHAN"

That voice, Oh my god not now. I turn around to see Naruto tackled me into the ground. My eyes widen in surprise, but I did not show it.

"C-can't b-breathe" I said. He quickly apologized and he let go of me. He offers his hand but I ignored it, and I stand on my feet, and face them.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked. Their eyes widen except for Yamato and Sai.

"_And the best actress goes to, Miss Sakura Haruno" -_outer

"**Thank you, Thank you very much. Oh my god."** –inner

"S-sakura-c-chan, you're kidding right?" Naruto stuttered. Inner smirked at this.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Well excuse me I have some killing to do." I said coldly. In addition, I turn around to escape but Sasuke speaks.

"Who?" He asked.

"Orochimaru" I said while walking away from them.

"Orochimaru? Why?" Kakashi said.

"That's not of your concern," I said.

**End of the POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"That's not of your concern," She said.

She has completely changed, where is the Sakura I knew 5 years ago?

"WAIT" Naruto yelled. However, it is too late because she is already gone.

"We need to find her, before it is too late. Kakashi said. He gave us, a wireless-mic thingy. **(I don't know that thing. :P)**

10 minutes of running

"Did you find her?" Kakashi asked through the mic.

And the response

"No"

"No-ttebayo"

"No, senpai."

"Hn, no"

Damn where the hell are you Sakura?

"Guys I have an idea, we need to find Orochimaru's room" Yamato suggest

"Why-ttebayo?"

"Because we can find her in there."

"okay, so let's get going." Kakashi said

Hn. Wait for me Sakura.

**End of the POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"Kamatari did you find it?"

"Yes hime, thank god no one noticed me"

"That's good to hear"

"Follow me hime."

"Hai"

20 minutes later

"Are you sure this is the right room?"

"Hai hime."

"Thank you Kamatari."

"You're welcome hime." With that she/he/it disappeared.

"_This is it, inner are you ready?"_

"**Always ready outer!"**

"_Okay here we go"_

* * *

><p>I punch the door and it fly across the room to meet the wall.<p>

I stand on the doorframe with my Katana on my right hand.

"Ah… Sssssakura-cccchhhan, I didn't expect you to come here." He hissed

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh…. Before I tell you, I'd like to tell your passssst."

"What do you mean?"

"That you have the blood of the firssst Hokage, you have a kekkei genkai, and you have a enormoussss power sssakura-ccchhan."

"WHAT?"

He chuckle darkly at my reaction.

"Your clan has a ssssecret kekkei genkai that can defeat a ssssharingan ussser, before your grandfather decided to teach you how to awaken it, I killed him and the other Harunos. And before I forgot, he sealed a demon inside of you to protect yourssself."

"What!, so you're the culprit who killed my clan. And a demon? What the hell?"

"**How dear he calling me a monster, the one that the monster I see right now is him. Kick his butt outer."**

"_yeah, yeah. Just be quiet."_

"Yesss a demon Sssakura-ccchhan, and it's stronger than the Kyuubi."

"_nani, I never expected that your strong, inner do you know about this."\_

"**ah… hehe.. Actually, I do.. hehehe." **She nervously laughs.

"_We're going to have a talk after we finish this!."_

"**hehehe… right."**

"_Hell Damn right.!"_

"Okay, now I knew about my past, What the hell you want form me?" I yelled

"I want you Sssakura-cchan to become my vessssel."

"HELL NO, over my dead gorgeous body, you pedophile bastard!" **(OOC much?)**

"If that what you want, I take you by forccce. Wuahhhhahahaha" eww?

**End **

* * *

><p><strong>With Kisame and Itachi<strong>

"Let's go, I had a bad feeling about this Kisame."

"Yeah, you're right"

5 minutes later

"Do you know where Orochimaru's room?"

"Hn, Yes. After observing him for years, I knew all his dirty plans."

"What do you mean by that Itachi?"

"He wants Sakura to become his new vessel."

"WHAT, that snake will get his head off!."

"Come on. We're wasting time."

"Hai"

"Wait. Mask your chakra."

"Why?"

"The Konoha Shinobis are here, including my foolish little brother."

"Talking about luck."

"Come one, follow me. hn."

* * *

><p>After 7 minutes<p>

"Hn, Sakura" he said behind her.

"Miss me already, Weasel-chan and Fishy?" She said without looking at them.

"Oh..What a surprise Itachi-kun , had you changed your mind becoming my next vessssel?

"Hn. In your dreams." Sakura laugh at this.

"hssssss"

They look up to see Orochimaru's true form after all his experiments.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued….. :P please review... <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto. ;)**

**I'm sorry **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Please review.**

_''thoughts''_

_**''**_**Inner"**

**"Author"**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

_After 7 minutes_

_"Hn, Sakura" he said behind her._

_"Miss me already, Weasel-chan and Fishy?" She said without looking at them._

_"Oh..What a surprise Itachi-kun , had you changed your mind becoming my next vessssel?_

_"Hn. In your dreams." Sakura laugh at this._

_"hssssss"_

_They look up to see Orochimaru's true form after all his experiments._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"_Here we go" _ I thought, thank god my inner self kept herself quite.

"Sssakurra-chhhaann, you will going to pay"

"oh really?" I smirk

Itachi and Kisame stepped in front of me.

" Sakura, please step back " Kisame said. I knew it when Kisame say my name like that, it means that he is serious, furious.

But I didn't listen

"No, this is my fight. I will make you all proud after all those fun and dangerous trainings. I will prove to you that I can handle myself and protect myself form danger." I said with determination.

And they stepped back

"Alright, just be careful " Itachi said and Kisame nodded in approval.

"Thanks." I smirk

I ran to the other side of the room with my katana in my right hand and I stop in front of the snake, I was furiously wrapped with his tail, I close my eyes for a good 3 seconds,

And I re-opened them.

By the time I opened my eyes, it was changing now to a different color

**Yellow**

Orochimaru hissed when his tail was burned with my glare and my body.

He quickly unwrap his tail and attacks me with his snakes but before it can reach my body, it turned into ashes.

He was pissed

I can tell

He was really **pissed**

I did some hand sign really fast that even sharingan can't follow. And put him in a perfectly made genjutsu before he can speak I killed him, before I release this genjutsu I double-checked if he's dead.

After 3 minutes of checking I released the genjutsu and turned him into ashes.

**END OF POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Meanwhile, the team 7 was heading now to Orochimaru's room when they heard some cracking noise.

But they stop in their tracks when they saw three figures, the two figures are taller and masculine and the other one is short and slender.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran to the three figures.

Sakura on the other hand, winced when she heard him yelling her name. They didn't turn around when they reach them.

"What do you want now?" Sakura said, annoyed.

"Sakura, Who are they?" Sasuke said ignoring Sakura's question. He is fighting the urge to hug her.

Sakura remained silent and decided to walk away with the two member of the Akatsuki to avoid ruckus.

"Answer me damn it." Sasuke grab her left arm.

"Don't. . I don't even know you. So let go of my arm before I kill you." Sakura stated coldly and glared at Sasuke

But Sasuke didn't even flinched instead he smirked and said

"Oh really?"

"I mean it"

"Prove it"

"Ah. Teme I thi-"

But before Naruto can even finish his sentence Sakura punched Sasuke in the gut HARD and sent him 30 meters away from them. But Sakura still want to punish the young Uchiha by grabbing her Katana and walk towards him but a gently hand grabbed her arm.

"Enough, were wasting our time with this stupid argument. Let's go" Itachi said he walked to Sasuke who was clutching his stomach.

" Hello, foolish little brother."

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyes, standing on his feet, he back away immediately ignoring the pain that was given to him from Sakura's punch.

" YOU BASTARD!" he yelled and a thousand of chippering birds was heard from the corridor. He lunged at Itachi but someone blocked his way and grips his wrist that didn't even hurt from the chirodi.

Sakura

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at her wide-eyes they couldn't believe it when she blocked his right hand.<p>

" _I wonder how strong she is now?" _Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

"_How can she block it when it makes a person hurt or dead when it contacts his/her body?" _ Kakashi, Naruto and sasuke thought.

"S-sakura-chan, how can you block it without hurting yourself?" Naruto asked.

Sakura ignored his question and look Sasuke in the eye.

"Enough." Sakura said and let go of his wrist and disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Sakura, What did you do to her ." Sasuke said expecting some answers from his Aniki.

"hn. She lost her memories, all of them except from her name. She was found in the middle of the woods half dead 5 years ago." Itachi said and disappeared.

The old team 7 was in beyond shock.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered looking down

"Come on we will report this to lady Tsunade what we encountered." Yamato said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked-up to Sasuke and saw a smirk framing his face.<p>

"Teme?"

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts that he can't heard what Naruto was trying to say

"Teme."

"Teme!"

"TEME!" Naruto yelled

"hn." Sasuke said plainly and hit Naruto's head.

"Sasuke-teme why are you smirking?" Naruto asked

"I will find Sakura and bring her home." Sasuke said plainly but when you look closer, you can see emotions in his eyes.

Hope

Determination and

Love

Naruto grin and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"<em>We will go to find you Sakura no matter what it takes and I will never let you go, again." <em>Sasuke thought with full determination.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry dear readers, please forgive me. <strong>

**I know this is short from the other chapter but I will make it up to you. **

**BELIEVE IT!**

**Please review, any suggestions cuz' I'm running out of Ideas.**

**I really need your suggestions..**

**This story is not Itasaku. Sakura is like a little sister to him..**

**And TOBI/MADARA is a good boy here..**

**Thank you.**

**(never forget the essence of your sparks) **


End file.
